1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for measuring the oxygen content in combustion gases. More particularly it relates to a device for measuring the oxygen content of combustion exhaust gases of an internal combustion motor wherein the device is capable, therefore, of being substituted advantageously for a probe. The device according to the invention may also be located at the outlet of a boiler of some type in order to regulate and/or automate its function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been suggested to use the ionization potential difference between oxygen and the other gases in the air, notably nitrogen, to measure the oxygen content, especially in combustion gases.
In selecting an intermediate value for the applied potential, one may gather a current between the electrodes depending on the oxygen content. Unfortunately this current depends more on the temperature and humidity than on the oxygen content, such conduit requiring different structures in which normal air is sent between (among) a system of electrodes with the air being analyzed in another system. Putting such systems into effect is delicate if one wants to balance the temperature and the humidity level, without which balancing differential devices have little advantage.